Recently, electronic terminals have become widely used due to their mobility. In particular, mobile communication terminals enable voice communication while moving, and thereby are very popularly with most people.
A portable terminal uses a specifically movable and portable electric power source for an electric drive. Currently, a portable battery manufactured in a specific size is used as an electric power source for the drive of the portable terminal, and a charger is used for operating the portable terminal as well as charging the battery by connecting to the terminal. The portable terminal checks a residual amount of the battery and displays the checked result through a display unit of the portable terminal. Therefore, a user can know how much battery power is remaining and how much the battery is charged in a charging state, by identifying the residual amount of the battery displayed through the display unit.
However, a function of checking a battery state applied to a related portable terminal has a problem in that the checked results are not consistent according to a subject detecting and identifying a battery state in charging or discharging due to electric deviations in various properties or internal components. Such a problem results in generating an error between a battery charging state and display information of the corresponding state. As a result, users cannot be convinced of the battery state due to wrong display information, and frequently request solutions to these problems.